


just let the memories (stop there forever)

by jincess



Series: harry potter!au [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Fluff, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Gryffindor Kim Yugyeom, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook & Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam Are Best Friends, No Angst, Ravenclaw Jeon Jungkook, Ravenclaw Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Slytherin Mark Tuan, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, oh shit there's tags for thiS?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: it's christmas morning, and jungkook's shy and nervous to give his gifts to his new boyfriends..





	just let the memories (stop there forever)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna die lmao
> 
> but hecK finally finished this it took me way too long ;;;;; pls enjoy!! i'll get back to flowercosmoau and mutantau and assassinau,,, soon,,,,,

“jungkookie?”

jungkook looks up at bambam, who’s rubbing his eyes sleepily and sitting up in bed. “yeah, kunpimook? -- bammie. sorry.”

“it’s okay,” bambam smiles softly. “where are you going?”

“seokjinnie said to go to the gryffindor common room, something about presents for me and yoongi,” jungkook says bashfully.

bambam gasps and he throws the covers off of him, stumbling out of bed. “wait for me, then! i wanna see gyeommie! maybe markie will be there, too.”

“i’ll wait for you in the common room then,” jungkook smiles, and he goes down to the common room, gathering his gifts to seokjin and yoongi -- he decides he might as well bring bambam’s and yugyeom’s gifts along.

“i’m ready!” bambam says happily, skipping down the stairs and coming to a stop in front of the christmas tree. he picks up the gifts he had originally put for jungkook, as well as yugyeom and mark, and grins at jungkook. “let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

jungkook and bambam hold hands as they sneak up to the gryffindor tower. jungkook says the password to get in, and they both clamber in, the portrait hole closing behind them. they go into the common room, and bambam squeaks with joy when he sees yugyeom and mark waiting, rushing over and plopping down in between them.

jungkook shyly moves over to where seokjin and yoongi are sitting, and he sits in between them. seokjin nuzzles his nose against jungkook’s hair, saying, “hey, kookie. you sleep well?”

jungkook hums, leaning up against seokjin’s touch. “i did.”

“he kept talking about you all last night,” bambam teases, and he hides under yugyeom’s arm when jungkook throws a pillow at him. “it’s true!”

“you don’t have to call me out!” jungkook whines, crossing his arms. yoongi chuckles at this, pressing his lips against jungkook’s forehead gently. “i never told mark about how much you and gyeommie talked about him when you got with him!”

“is that so?” mark coos, and bambam sulks in his seat, looking smaller than he already is, while yugyeom crosses his arms. “that’s cute.”

jungkook grins and does finger guns at the two of them. “aren’t we here for presents? i want to see bam cry over his gifts.”

“you’re so mean,” bambam whines, but he hands yugyeom and mark his gifts. “go focus on your own boyfriends, meanie.”

jungkook rolls his eyes fondly, and he squeaks as he feels yoongi flick his ear. he looks up at yoongi and tilts his head curiously. yoongi smiles at him gently, and he coos, “i think bam’s right. why not focus on us? we have gifts for you.”

jungkook lightens up, eyes sparkling with joy as he asks, “really?”

“of course,” seokjin chuckles, kissing jungkook’s forehead again. “you can start with your gifts, if you’d like.”

jungkook hums, shyly holding out the two neatly wrapped presents out to seokjin and yoongi. “it’s.. not the best.”

“i’m sure we’d like it,” yoongi reassures as he and seokjin unwrap the presents. they both hold up sweaters -- yoongi’s is green, and seokjin’s is red -- and yoongi grins. “that’s cute.”

“i did it myself, so it’s sort of… off,” jungkook mumbles shyly. “kinda glad i asked my mom how to knit. came in handy.”

“this is wonderful, kookie,” seokjin smiles. “at least yoongi now doesn’t have an excuse to steal my sweaters.”

jungkook grins at that, proud of himself as yoongi whines about not wearing seokjin’s sweaters anymore. “so i did good?”

“amazing,” seokjin says reassuringly. “it might even be better than what our gifts are.”

“i doubt that,” jungkook huffs. seokjin rolls his eyes fondly as he hands jungkook his gift, saying, “open it, cutie.”

jungkook blinks at the gift before opening the gift. he stares at the box and back up at seokjin, who waves him on. jungkook opens it, and he gasps softly at the charm bracelet in the box. he stares up at seokjin again, eyes wide with fascination.

“both seokjin and i have one,” yoongi hums with a smile, and he holds up his hand, showing off the charm bracelet around his wrist. his charms were the slytherin, gryffindor, and ravenclaw logos, a snake charm, and a little potions charm. jungkook looks over at seokjin’s bracelet -- it has the same house logo charms, a lion charm, and a wand charm. they each have one little charm that has something engraved onto it, but jungkook can’t quite tell.

jungkook looks down at his own bracelet, and he studies it carefully. he has the three house logos as well (after a while of thinking, he realizes it’s the houses all three of them are in, and he tries to hide his goofy grin), an eagle charm, a cauldron charm, and one charm similar to the ones with engravings on seokjin’s and yoongi’s. when he looks closer at it, he sees the words “seokjin + yoongi” engraved onto it, and he looks up at them with wide eyes.

“mine says ‘yoongi + jungkook’, while yoongi’s says ‘seokjin + jungkook’,” seokjin says with a soft smile, and jungkook’s eyes are sparkling with fascination. “we got those charms done yesterday, along with getting your bracelet.”

jungkook hugs seokjin, thanking him over and over with a wide grin, and seokjin rubs his back with a smile. jungkook soon lets go and peeks over at yoongi shyly, and yoongi snorts, “you wanna know my gift, huh?”

jungkook nods quickly, and yoongi hums, “well, we both pitched in on that bracelet, but it was mostly seokjin. my gift -- i know you’re gonna try out for seeker next year, so..”

jungkook gasps as yoongi brings out a broomstick -- he’s too fascinated at the thought of the gift to process which kind it was -- he just knows it looks pretty and shiny and new and _expensive_. “y-yoongi--”

“don’t worry about the cost,” yoongi says, knowing immediately what jungkook was about to say. “it’s fine -- it’s a gift, after all.”

jungkook takes the broomstick with fascination when yoongi hands it to him, and he doesn’t register how seokjin and yoongi are watching with fond eyes. “i’m gonna ride the coolest broomstick, the coolest broomstick…”

jungkook eventually pouts up at them, mumbling, “now my gift looks dumb and basic..”

“i think it’s the best, actually,” yoongi says, seokjin nodding in agreement. “you made it all by yourself, and it has no monetary value. i think that’s cute and much more valuable to us than a charm bracelet and a broomstick.”

jungkook blushes at that, and seokjin and yoongi hug him close, pressing kisses all over his cheeks. jungkook looks down bashfully, not used to all the affection.

“that’s gross,” yugyeom teases, and jungkook shoots him a glare. “gross and cuddly.”

“you’re cuddling kunp-- bammie!”

“yeah, but he’s short and needs to be protected,” mark chuckles, kissing bambam’s forehead. “how can you deny him? he’s an angel.”

bambam grins at jungkook, a genuine smile rather than the teasing one yugyeom’s sending him. jungkook grumbles, “this is why bammie is cooler”, making yugyeom gasp dramatically.

“don’t start arguing this early in the morning,” seokjin warns, raising an eyebrow. he and bambam make eye contact and grin, and jungkook’s sure that they’re having some type of weird telepathic communication. can they do that? is that a wizards thing? or just for veelas? jungkook doesn’t know.

“yeah, i’d rather cuddle,” yoongi grumbles, cuddling against jungkook. “now shut up and don’t argue.”

“feisty.”

“that includes you, mark, i don’t care if we’re in the same house.”

jungkook stifles a giggle at this, and he makes himself smaller against seokjin and yoongi, closing his eyes with content at the warmness of their cuddles, feeling satisfied with how they are right now and never wanting it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!! ❤️


End file.
